Not As You'd Expect
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: Though it was different from what he anticipated, he couldn't say he was disappointed. LuluSuza and SuzaLulu


Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass…or any anime for that matter, the world would go to shit. I shit you not.

A/N: Okay…I'm really tired of reading these 'super-mega' uke stories. And not just for Code Geass either (that's right, I'm talking to you SasuNaru fans) No offence to people who love it, but for me…eh, I'm a bit half and half with it. They can be fun, as long as it's really sweet…but…uh…to the point where they act like twelve year old girls…that's taking it a little too far. Meh, I kinda did this story because a few too many times, I've seen 'Lulu' and 'Suza' as the ultra-sweet, loveable cutie that everyone vies for. Well, I guess this fic if for the people that aren't into Lulu practically swimming in estrogen, and Suzaku for being as clueless and innocent as a ten year old. You may find me a bit hypocritical because I've probably made a fic for the latter, but A Subtle Method was for Suzaku's wanting for their relationship not to go too fast. And Memoirs…that was a crackfic, so it could be excused XD So yeah; you've been forewarned of what is to come…so take it easy, eh?

Oh, and I guess this could be another version for A Subtle Method, kinda-not really-ish. Haha…Lelouch is in his own little world where he thinks he can top Suzaku….the poor guy…

But, ahem, without further ado, here it is:

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Not many people knew this, but Lelouch Lamperouge/ vi Britannia isn't as innocent as you'd think. Sure, besides the whole Zero thing, he's quite the sweet boy, whose only goal is to make a better world for his darling sister. If you were to assume that, you'd be wrong. Dead wrong. Just like every other teenage boy, and human on earth, he had hormones. And at that special age of peaking adulthood, those hormones just happened to make him a pervert. A really big one at that.

Amethyst eyes tried to gaze nonchalantly at bronze skin, his mouth resisting the urge to water at the sight of long tan legs as they passed him in a blur. He groaned at the loss, his blue haired companion commented beside him, "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

Lelouch raised a brow at the statement, a little vexed that he had just been caught ogling Suzaku by Rivalz, nonetheless. "At the rate he's going, just watching the guy run makes me exhausted!" He plopped down onto the grass, raising his arm to wave as Suzaku ran past them once more. Currently, Lelouch and Rivalz were waiting for Suzaku to finish up his laps, as part of a punishment for being late to gym class.

Lelouch murmured in agreement, relieved to see that his friend was oblivious as ever. He returned his attention to Suzaku, who was making his last lap around the track. How this infatuation started, he'd never know. Well, to be truthful, he was more than aware of how occasional glances to the Japanese boy had evolved to rather vivid fantasies of bronze skin against ivory in throes of passion. A few months back, he'd scoff at the thought of him developing a crush, let alone a fixation on his childhood friend. But, this was entirely different. This wasn't even a fixation anymore…this had become…out of control.

Suzaku tiredly greeted them with an equally tired smile on his lips. Lelouch made a slight noise of surprise as the brunet fell backwards onto the grass beside him, panting heavily. It took most of the Britannian boy's self restrain to resist the urge to jump the other boy as he took in the sight of a heavily flushed Suzaku, gasping for breath as chocolate curls splayed over his face. It's not like he's never seen that sight before, although, all the other times, they had been mere works of his incredibly vivid imagination. Suzaku smiled weakly once more before sitting upright and wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Man, I must really be getting out of shape…before; I could do ten laps without breaking a sweat!"

Lelouch chose not to answer, nor to partake between the friendly conversation between him and Rivalz. Instead, he chose to let his mind wander, focus on keeping his breathing even and the cheerful tone of the voice beside him. Sometimes, he even amazed himself at how he could keep so many secrets hidden from others. Sure, it's not like he's ever openly ogled at the other man with a lot of people around, but had come extremely close (one too many times) to throwing caution to the wind and bend the other over the nearest horizontal surface and have his way with him.

He inwardly groaned at the memory of the other time Suzaku had been late to P.E. That time, he was required to swim twenty laps in the pool. Lelouch would've sworn that somewhere up there, an all powerful being was laughing his mighty ass off at his misery when Suzaku got out of the pool, taunt muscles dripping with water, the droplets trailing downwards ever so slowly on the toned body…needless to say, Lelouch had to excuse himself. The brunet merely tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face as he watched his best friend run off, rather hurriedly, to the exit.

Lelouch continued to operate on autopilot and only bothered to pause his musings as Suzaku sent a dazzling smile his way as the boy ran off to more of his military duties. If Lelouch were in his right state of mind, he'd chastise himself for acting like a love struck school girl (which is mostly true…all except for the girl part), but the Japanese boy always had that uncanny ability to reduce his brilliant mind to mush, particularly when those dazzling smiles sent Lelouch's heart racing, as well as his blood pooling to his cheeks as well as an area further down south. He shook the thought out of his head as he and Rivalz uprooted themselves from the large patch of grass inside the track.

Rivalz engaged him in more of a one-sided conversation until they reached the Student Council Room. He mutely greeted the other members and sat down, still lost in his thoughts. This wasn't unusual behavior; after all, Lelouch really wasn't one to talk much. Try as the others might, they wouldn't be able to snap the Britannian out of his state anyways, especially when he happened to be thinking about a certain brunet with sparkling emerald eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When he arrived home after the rather uneventful meeting, he greeted Nunally shortly and then confined himself to his room. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. His room reeked of pizza, the consumer currently seated on his bed, amber eyes gazing boredly at the boy before her.

"Still thinking about him?" Lelouch stumbled, shooting a glare at her. Pale lips formed a smirk as she sat upright, clutching her stuffed Cheese-kun. "You know, it's glaring obvious that you are from the way that your eyes darkened. By…lust, perhaps?" Her smirk increased in size as the boy faced away from her, refusing to reply.

"It might be a good time for you to make your move on him. After all, it's obvious that your raging hormones are impairing your judgment and causing more unnecessary stress. And you know that you can't afford to make a single mistake as Zero." She paused and then sent him an amused gaze. "Plus, sex is a great stress-reliever."

Amethyst eyes bore into hers before finally replying. "And you think sleeping with the enemy doesn't count as a mistake?" He chose not to comment about her last sentence.

C.C shrugged. "Only a suggestion. If you want, you can always hire someone else to dress up like him and then you can have your fun."

"Okay, enough! I am not hiring a prostitute to dress up like my best friend."

"Aww…no one can ever compare to the real thing, can it?" Once more, Lelouch remained silent, indicating that the witch was correct. C.C sighed. Teenage hormones were such a dilemma… "If you really love him, you'd be with him, no matter what."

"If you want me to grant your wish, you should stop talking."

C.C pursed her lips. "Fine. Have it your way. So long as you keep your end of the bargain."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After having shooed off C.C out of his room, Lelouch laid on his bed, hoping to dear god that he wouldn't have another dream concerning his best friend.

Far be it to say that he didn't enjoy the dreams, but the problem was that he enjoyed it a little…too much. Each time, he'd awaken to find a sensitive stiffness…down there…and C.C smirking at him knowingly. And every damn time, she'd find something absolutely mortifying to say. Most of her comments went on like this: "Was he wearing the maid's outfit again?" or "Did you try out that new position I showed you from the internet?" Did he mention that she had yet to cease showing him rather graphic homosexual erotica and images? Truthfully, he wouldn't mind it all that much…except that the witch always insisted that he's much more suited to be the catcher of the relationship.

How the woman managed to sneak back into his room every night, he'd never know. And he'd probably never know how her assumptions with each new dream were always accurate. He paled at the thought of the green-haired witch listening in on him during those times, determining every guess from outbursts he made during his slumber.

Lelouch stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock and groaning at the late hour. But, for tonight, he decided to take his chances with another arousing dream rather than function tomorrow without a single moment's sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ragged breathing and flushed skin against the other mixed in with the twin moans that drew from both boys only added to the pleasurable sensation that raced through the raven haired boy's veins. He continued to suck and nip a caramel toned neck at a languid pace, only to have the other moan deeply. A particularly harsh nip at a sensitive area evoked a sharp gasp from writhing body beneath him, the sound sending jolts of pleasure down to a heated area.

Lelouch couldn't recognize the area they were currently in, nor did he really care. All he registered was that Suzaku was half undressed in his Knightmare Pilot uniform,(which seemed especially tight due to his evident arousal) with the zipper down halfway, exposing a tones chest, he himself was dressed in his Zero attire, minus the mask, and there was a bed. Oh, did he mention that Suzaku was bound and blindfolded onto the bed? That was all Lelouch needed before he pounced on the unsuspecting pilot, leaving them where they are now.

Though the Britannian boy would never say this out loud, but he had quite the penchant for bondage. Just seeing the other male bound, blushing vibrantly made him go mad with need. He idly wondered whether any means of seduction would draw the other boy to his side. He cast those thoughts aside, knowing that he'd much rather have Suzaku for Lelouch, not Zero.

His delicate fingers traveled tauntingly down the pilot's exposed chest, enjoying the gasp and mewls emitting from the boy. Though he'd much rather have the soldier for himself and not his alter ego, that didn't mean that he wasn't aroused by the situation.

He reached the zipper, pulling it down ever so slowly. He could hear the anticipation in the other's harsh breathing, knowing that if he had any ability to speak at this point, he'd be urging him to go faster.

By the time the clothing was removed and tossed to the side, he marveled at the Japanese boy's physique. Violet eyes darkened by lust greedily took in the sight of beautifully sculpted muscles, yet soft caramel skin. His erect member was glistened with precum, his own hardness twitching at the sight of it. A thin sheen of sweat coated him, his blush growing more profound and darkening a shade as he felt the boy's lustful gaze roving over his body. He whimpered slightly at feel of bare hands lightly stroking his inner thigh, groaning with frustration as those hands withdrew themselves just as they were becoming more adventurous.

Meanwhile, Lelouch busied himself with the boy's torso, licking and biting his way down the tan chest, playing with pink nubs, grazing them slightly with his teeth, delighting in the reactions that he was rewarded with.

He then cupped the boy's face with his free hand, kissing him deeply while seeking permission from the other to grant him access. Suzaku complied, albeit shyly. Both boys groaned deeply, savoring each other's own unique taste as their tongues slid past and battled each other.

Lelouch swallowed the moans that spilled from the other as he deftly stroked his hard member. The teasing touches accompanied with the heady kiss was almost too much for the brunet. He gasped and arched to the skilled hands, which remained at its teasingly slow pace. He ground his hips, desperately seeking friction. The raven haired boy smirked into the kiss before pumping the member harshly, drawing a silent scream from the mouth he released. A few more strokes and Suzaku came undone, panting harshly as he milked his orgasm. The sticky fluid coated Lelouch's fingers before he brought them to his mouth, tasting the other's essence. Bittersweet and a little salty. Quite the opposite of the subtly sweet and heady flavor of the Japanese boy's mouth.

Amethyst eyes gazed appreciatively at the sight before him. The other's reaction never ceased to please him. The delicious sight following an intense release; ragged breaths drawn from red lips, plump and bruised from kissing accompanied a brilliant blush. Lelouch removed the blindfold, his breath catching as he revealed stunning emerald orbs, hazed and darkened by pleasure and desire.

Lelouch knew that he was close. If he chose to prepare Suzaku now, he'd come from the sensation of the other's tightness and reaction alone."Suzaku…I can't hold back for much longer…So nod your head…if you want it dry."

The boy nodded eagerly before pale lips captured his own. He aligned his hardened member, slicked with precum, to Suzaku's entrance, having already discarded his own attire earlier. He took a deep breath before…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

…Before he almost suffocated. A startled Lelouch sat up bolt right, gasping heavily, and taking gulps of air to refill his lungs. C.C stood beside him, holding her Cheese-kun (a.k.a the object she suffocated the poor boy with).

"What the hell?!" he shrieked. It was one of the most vivid and realistic dreams he's had yet, and she'd better as hell have a good reason as to why she awakened him right before the best part.

"You were moaning in your sleep again. You were about to wake up your little sister as well as everyone in the house." Lelouch sighed. Okay, that reason was somewhat valid. Though, she could've waited until he was finished screwing his fantasy lover.

"Any particular reason as to why you tried to suffocate me?"

"To stop your moaning…and by the sound of it, you were about to penetrate him, correct?" She couldn't help but chuckle as the blushing boy sent her about the most outraged glare she had ever seen.

She gazed back at him coolly, all traces of mirth gone. "I'm telling you right now, if you don't get this situation under control, there will be dire consequences." And as much as Lelouch hated to admit it, he knew that she was right.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

So, here's the game plan: Seduce Suzaku Kururugi.

Well, the title of said plan was easy enough. However, Lelouch had yet to determine whether how hard the actual plan would be. He tried to cover different areas, all pertaining to get Suzaku to notice him (sexually) and getting closer to the Japanese boy (romantically).

Step 1- Subtle touches.

Suzaku sat underneath a large oak tree, resting after the light workout his P.E teacher assigned to the class. Of course, Suzaku was the first to finish, leaving the other students with their mouths hanging.

He closed his eyes, savoring the peaceful afternoon. There was a light breeze blowing over the campus, clouds lazily drifting across perfect azure skies. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he rested his head on the firm bark of the tree. Suzaku opened an eye as he heard quiet footsteps approaching.

He opened both eyes in surprise to see his best friend walking to the tree, a small smile gracing his pale lips. He greeted the Japanese boy before taking a seat beside him.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is…Uh, Lelouch; shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Lelouch merely shrugged before he turned to the other. "I just wanted to see you. That's not a problem, is it?" The ebony haired boy internally smirked in victory at the sight of a faint blush adorning the other's cheeks.

"Uh well, no. I guess not, but you should really go back to class. I mean, you wouldn't want to get in trouble right, Lelouch?" Suzaku didn't avert his gaze, even as Lelouch leaned in close to him.

"It'll be fine, besides…" He leaned closer to the other. "You'd help me if any problems arise, right?" His breath ghosted over the other's face from the close distance between them. Suzaku shrank back into his original position, his back settling on the trunk of the oak, facing away from Lelouch.

"Uhm…Sure. Whatever you say, Lelouch."

Though Suzaku's face was hidden from his view, he was undoubtedly sure that a deeper blush had taken place on his cheeks. They stayed, side by side; Lelouch's arm and leg occasionally brushing against Suzaku's.

They stayed in comfortable silence for several minutes, both boys relaxing under the shade of the tree and the slight breeze drifting through the area. Lelouch contemplated the idea of shifting a little closer to Suzaku before chatting again. He was about to, until Suzaku beat him to it.

The Japanese boy, most likely oblivious to his friend's intentions, lolled his head to the left, causing his mop of brown locks to fall delicately over his face as he rested his head lightly of Lelouch's shoulder.

Now, Lelouch may be a genius, but he was utterly clueless as to what to do now. Soft lips were slightly parted, in perfect alignment with his. Though Lelouch wanted nothing more than to capture those lips and take advantage of such a tempting opportunity, he was unsure whether this was an invitation, or just merely an innocent act of friendship. But, before he could make his final decision, (his inner-pervert rooting for him to shove his tongue into that sweet cavern) a sharp whistle broke through the silence, causing sleepy emerald eyes to flutter open.

However, instead of the shocked and embarrassed look followed by a blushing and stuttering Suzaku that Lelouch expected, the other male simply blinked, turned his head towards the location where the whistle sounded, leaned in close to his friend and whispered, "Sorry…I'll see you later, okay?" His lips were so close to his ear that Lelouch shuddered as Suzaku spoke.

As the boy ran over to the join the rest of the class, Lelouch sat there, astonished as Suzaku sent him a rather peculiar smile. One that he's never seen the other wear before.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Step 2- Get them to know that you're interested.

Lelouch should have known better than to go with C.C's suggestion in wooing Suzaku with poetry.

O Mistress mine, where are you roaming?

O, stay and hear; your true love's coming,

That can sing both high and low:

Trip no further, pretty sweeting;

Journeys end in lovers meeting,

Every wise man's son doth know.

What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;

Present mirth hath present laughter;

What's to come is still unsure:

In delay there lies not plenty;

Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty,

Youth's a stuff will not endure.

After a pregnant silence, Suzaku merely cocked his head to the side, before replying, "Mistress?"

After another awkward pause, Lelouch regained his composure. "Yes, Suzaku. This poem is called 'O Mistress Mine'. It's part of my…literature assignment." Sure it was bullshit and Suzaku, who happened to have share that class with him, would eventually realize that.

Or not. "We have an assignment for poetry?! Noooo! I didn't get the memo…" Lelouch had never been so thankful for Suzaku's obliviousness and idiocy.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." And despite that statement, for the whole afternoon, Lelouch had no choice but to help Suzaku find and research a poem for their nonexistent literature assignment.

Although, it was worth it in the end, when Suzaku practically crushed Lelouch in a tight hug that left Lelouch's legs feeling like jelly and heart banging against his chest.

It was also a plus to hear Suzaku's attempt at reading love poems (with some success) to him. He couldn't help but think that maybe Suzaku, if he actually understood the Olde English, meant every word he spoke.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Step 3- If nothing subtle works, try something more daring.

Daring would actually be a tame word for what he was doing. He groaned in agony, examining himself in the mirror once more. He absolutely loathed the attire he wore at this moment. Thanks to Milly and her ridiculous idea of a Cross-Dresser's Festival, he was stuffed into a dress, donned a wig, and had a dark scowl plastered on his lips.

He grimaced at his appearance in the mirror once more. Though the dress was absolutely beautiful and elegant with its indigo base and pearly white frills and trims; the wig and ribbons perfectly matched the ensemble, and despite the fact that he was the paragon of beauty, he couldn't help but want to tear the dress to pieces and burn the evidence.

But, he supposed that if he could weasel out any information on what Suzaku would find attractive in a person, he'd learn to deal with it.

After all, it was easy to gather all sorts of information when a target is subjected to being the attention of a beautiful individual.

A knock came from the door, causing Lelouch t growl lowly. "C'mon Lelouch! You've been there forever, and others still need to change!" Lelouch never understood why Suzaku seemed to alright going through will Milly's antics.

'Maybe she blackmailed him or something…' he thought. "Fine. But you better cover your eyes, Kururugi, or so help me god, I'll kill you."

A light chuckle was heard through the door, followed by a murmur that suspiciously sounded like a sardonic, "Right…"

As promised, Lelouch opened the door to see Suzaku, still dressed in his uniform, covering his eyes with his hand. Lelouch hastily left the dressing room, slightly intrigued as to what Milly chose for the Japanese boy.

As the door closed with a soft click, Lelouch tried not to focus on the fact that Suzaku Fantasy#6 was currently being played out. And by Suzaku Fantasy #6, he meant that Suzaku was currently putting on a dress that would probably make Lelouch want to take him on the spot.

Rivalz greeted him outside the dressing room. Though the dress was beautifully tailored, Lelouch couldn't help but almost chuckle at the fake breasts the poor boy had to wear. "Quit laughing…The dress would look weird if the chest wasn't filled in!"

Lelouch only snorted. "I'm sure that it'd look fine without the enormous implants."

"Nah, I think he's right, Lelouch. Wouldn't it look all wrinkled if it weren't filled out?" Lelouch turned to see Suzaku facing the two of them, a humorous smile on his lips.

And damn, if Suzaku Fantasy #6 didn't play out ever so nicely. Sure, compared to Lelouch's dress with its own intricate designs and elegance, Suzaku's Japanese school girl uniform might look a little plain…but he had to hand it to Milly; that skirt definitely showed off Suzaku's long legs.

The raven haired boy couldn't help but allow his eyes to trail those nicely shaped legs that he has fantasized wrapped around his waist and sometimes over his shoulders as he took the boy and- yeah, it's best if he stopped thinking about that right now.

The skirt swayed and twirled, as Suzaku tried to examine himself in the garment. "It's a bit strange, wearing a skirt…"

Rivalz emitted a bark of laughter while Lelouch was still enthralled by the way Suzaku moved; the skirt showing off more delicious skin with each sway, almost revealing his entire thigh.

And, to Lelouch's half-horror and half-pleasure, Suzaku began lifting up his skirt.

"W-what are you doing?! Stop doing that! It's indecent!" As much as his inner-pervert berated him, he didn't want to suddenly jump the other in front of Rivalz.

"What are you talking about, Lelouch? I'm still a guy, you know." Suzaku merely laughed, lowering the skirt to Lelouch's relief and disappointment.

And to add to Lelouch's disappointment, all he happened to do was entrance three transvestites that evening, none of them being Suzaku. And Suzaku…he merely took on the role of an innocent school girl, claiming it was wrong to seduce three potential lovers at once. Lelouch couldn't agree more.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Step 4- Daring didn't really go that well now, did it? Well try something casual!

So, Lelouch sucked up his pride…and asked Suzaku out. Suzaku raised a brow, but happily accepted. Although, Lelouch was a little confused when Suzaku took his hand and dragged him outside. Then, his next statement made him deadpan.

"Well, we're out. Was there anything you needed here?"

Lelouch merely stood there silent, contemplating as to how he fell for such an idiot.

-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Step 5- Involves a kiss and confessing the dreaded 'L' word.

Lelouch groaned into his pillow, his brain starting to overheat. C.C tsk'ed and sat down next to him. "Nothing's working, isn't it?"

A muffled "No." was the response.

"Thought so. Well, here's your problem: You actually think all this seduction crap will work." Lelouch lifted his head from the pillow and sent her a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that all these methods are useless, and even if they do work to some extent, that idiot of yours will probably be unnecessarily confused if he caught onto any of this." Lelouch's expression didn't waver and C.C sighed again. "Seduction is kind of a superficial way of telling someone how you really feel. And don't lie. You love this boy, and that exceeds any form of lust you feel towards him." She smirked lightly. "You know, for a genius, you're pretty slow when it comes to matters such as this."

Lelouch sent her an outraged glare. "You were the one who told me to seduce him in the first place!"

"Hm, true, but I actually thought that you'd be smart enough to realize that my plan was doomed to fail from the start."

The amethyst eyed boy seethed for a good minute before his eyes softened, knowing that she was right. Again.

"You desire a true relationship with him. Not just a few nights of pleasure. You desire not only his body, but his heart as well."

"…How do you suppose I tell him?" he meekly asked.

C.C shrugged. "That's for you to find out on your own."

Lelouch nodded. If confessing to Suzaku was the only way…then he'd gladly do it.

The next day arrived, and Lelouch planned to spend it with the Japanese boy, trying to think of what to say, how to say it, when to say it, and where to say it.

Suzaku really didn't question the reason as to why the boy wanted to hang out with him all day, but he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he was happy to have him as a companion.

He cast a sideways glance at his friend, who had a pondering, if not worried, look on his face. It was after school, and the sun was beginning to descend behind the horizon. The fiery hues of orange and reds painted the skies, causing the brunet to squint a little as he watched the sky.

'I've been with him all day…and still nothing…' he thought dejectedly. 'I'll have to tell him sooner or later.'

Throughout the day, the more Lelouch thought of confessing to the other boy, the more doubt he gained in his own emotions. After all, maybe it was just a passing fancy. Sudden attractions like this come and go, right?

"Lelouch…is everything alright?" Emerald orbs looked straight into amethyst; those eyes who never failed to reveal the sincerity of his emotions, eyes that differed so much from his own.

"It's fine…just a lot on my mind, that's all." He looked away, remembering the last time he saw those eyes during that summer so many years ago.

Suzaku flashed him a small smile. Every little reassuring and comforting gesture that the other sent his way made his heart quicken. Was that normal for a passing attraction? Maybe so…but…

"You're still up for helping me out with my homework, right? 'Cause if not, I guess I can take you home from here."

Lelouch shook his head. He wasn't about to back down now. Well, at least not yet.

"Alright, if you're sure. Oh, we can take a shortcut to my dorm through here." Suzaku indicated to a stone wall, about seven feet in height. "It's a lot faster than walking around the campus and taking the front entrance. From here, we can cut through and take the back."

The other took a scrutinizing look at the obstruction. Suzaku laughed and already started towards the wall, motioning for Lelouch to do the same.

"It'll be fine; I'll help you up, okay?" Lelouch merely shot him a bland look but nonetheless followed. With practiced ease, Suzaku was able to jump to the top of the wall, sitting on the ledge, holding out a hand for Lelouch to grab onto.

This vaguely reminded Lelouch of the times when Suzaku would help him climb those ledges when they were just kids. He took the other boy's hand into his own. No matter how many times Lelouch had dreamed of the texture of the other's skin, it never did compare to the real thing. The hand was strong in its hold and though a bit calloused, it was warm and gentle.

Lelouch silently wondered if he ever took notice of the texture of Suzaku's hands seven years ago. Probably not, after all, they hated each other, and when they weren't bickering, they actually got along. Just not in any way other than brotherly or friendly.

He was yanked away from his musings as Suzaku pulled him forward, Lelouch using his footing on the wall as leverage to assist the other. Unfortunately, the trained soldier must have exerted more force than deemed necessary, as the two boys were now falling to the other side of the wall.

Suzaku gave a surprised yelp as he fell backwards, holding onto his startled friend. Apparently, Suzaku thought that having Lelouch land on top of him would be a much better alternative than having the frail boy land on the hard ground beside him.

A muffled groan sounded from the boy beneath the body still clinging to his. The fall barely registered in Lelouch's mind. All he felt was the warmth enveloped him. For the first time since the whole attraction started, his heart didn't race with excitement or desire. This time, the beat was steady, sure of itself, beating with the true emotions that he felt for this boy.

It was ironic how an actual fall would cause him to realize that no matter what, the young man beneath him would not only try to catch him if he fell, but would fall with him, to soften the blow. Heh…maybe falling for this (his) idiot wasn't as bad as he thought. And…maybe despite their fights and attitudes towards each other when they were kids- he loved him back then as well.

He lifted his head, amethyst meeting emerald. Before Suzaku could ask whether he was alright, Lelouch leaned in, but merely dropped his head beside Suzaku's, muttering a 'thank you…' before he got off the blushing male and offered a hand to help him up.

The walk following the event was silent, but at least Lelouch was sure of what to do now. Well, to an extent. He confirmed what he really felt for the other, but still had no clue as to how to express it.

Suzaku on the other hand, was unusually silent as well. That was strange, even for him.

Upon entering Suzaku's dorm room, Lelouch decided that though he really would prefer a much less rash way of telling him (more romantic way of telling him), a not so subtle, 'I love you' would have to be voiced out loud. After all, Suzaku always was dense. Who knows how much longer the Britannian boy would have to wait for the idiot to get the message?

"Suzaku…"

"Now Lelouch, my room isn't that messy. Well, okay it sort of is…but unlike some people, I don't have time for-"

"I love you."

Suzaku paused in mid-step, before turning to see determined and serious violet irises. However, the intensity of those eyes were somewhat undermined by the rouge blush adorning the boy's face.

"…Well, say something…" Lelouch muttered, his gaze steady, though his blush heightened a shade.

To the blushing boy's complete bewilderment, Suzaku released a sigh of relief before facing him with a captivating smile. "Well, I'm glad to know we can cut the whole seduction crap."

Lelouch dropped his jaw, then flushed a lovely crimson shade before sputtering, "W-wha-"

"You know Lelouch; I may be a little dense, but really…only you wouldn't notice someone coming onto you in such an obvious manner." Suzaku grinned at the lost look on his 'genius' best friend's face. Then, everything in Lelouch's brain clicked. The time they were under the tree, the poems, the time he freaking lifted up his skirt! …And all those times he was late for P.E and had Lelouch come stay with him during detention!

"But…as a response to your earlier statement…I...love you, too…Lelouch…" Suzaku's soft tone and sincere voice was enough to cause Lelouch to momentarily forget murdering the boy in front of him.

"…Well…that's good…so, uh…where does this leave us now-" Thankfully, the Britannian was interrupted from the awkward situation by a pair of slightly chapped lips pressed firmly against his own.

The initial shock wore off as soon Suzaku began moving his lips against Lelouch's, and he complied with it.

Strong arms drew the slighter boy to an embrace, the raven haired boy groaning as he opened his mouth, a confident tongue sliding past his lips, claiming them. Lelouch cupped the soldier's face, wanting the kiss to intensify before both of them ran out of breath.

Tongues slid past each other, both fighting for dominance. The kiss grew fervent, both males lost in the sensation of finally having a taste of one another.

Suzaku's taste was much bolder than what he initially thought. The sweet and heady taste he'd dreamed of was nothing compared to the boy's spicy and absolutely intoxicating flavor. In his opinion, fantasy Suzaku got nothing on the real Suzaku when it came down to their taste.

By the time both boys had pulled away, all Lelouch managed to say was, "If you wanted me from the beginning…why'd you play dumb when I asked you out?" before his jacket was undone and a pair of enthusiastic lips began nipping and sucking at the ivory skin on his neck.

Small whimpers and gasps escaped pale lips as he continued, only pausing to respond to his question. "Hm…I guess I wanted you to just come out and say what you really want." He gave a wolfish grin to his partner, who in turn growled as to why he stopped. "That, and it was really funny to see the look on your face"

"Y-you- AH! - I-idiot!" Lelouch felt Suzaku smirk into his neck, making a mental note to all the sensitive areas on the pale boy's neck that made him gasp and stutter.

Suzaku led him to the bed, where he hastily began discarding his own clothing. Lelouch only had a moment to admire body before him before he was shoved to the bed by his overenthusiastic lover.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Needless to say, though Lelouch's first time was…different that he had imagined, he was far from disappointed. Besides, he couldn't really complain after waking up next to a slumbering Suzaku, dozing peacefully with his arm wrapped in a protective hold over his waist.

When he met with C.C that afternoon, she smirked knowingly at him. "You bottomed…didn't you?"

C.C burst into fits of giggles as Lelouch made a feeble attempt to smother her with her own Cheese-kun.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Ah…it's finally over…=.=; Feels good to be free at last…but yeah, hope everyone enjoyed again…please forgive all the errors…it really is late. Maybe next time I'll have another attempt at angst…I've been writing these types of fics for a while now…

Oh, and this fic is thanks to reading NoNoWriter's Narusasu story: War Zone and Tanuki-Mara's Narusasu story: My Seme is an Uke! (Seriously, if you actually gave a damn about this story, you'd love to read theirs.)

And, I do know that to some extent, the reason as to why I wrote this fic was lost somewhere in this story. But eh…don't blame me too much. After all, I'm staying well past my bedtime to type this, so I may not be in my right state of perception…(note: the bedtime thing was a joke . I just sleep a lot later than I normally do when I wrote this, as well as my other stories.) Read and Review if you're up to it.


End file.
